


Rebel Beat

by LadyLibby



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M, Songfic, awwwwwww, fluffy fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do a Priestly one-shot based off of Rebel Beat by The Goo Goo Dolls???????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Beat

_ We keep heading in the same direction. _

_ You've become my own reflection. _

_ Is that your soul that you're trying to protect? _

_ I always hoped that we would intersect, yeah. _

 

Priestly walked down the Santa Cruz street, your hand in his, swinging a bit as you went. It was getting closer to sunset and the light was softer, with more gold and gentle colors. He smiled to himself, admiring the way the light made your eyes light up. 

 

_ You need time to cope and time to heal, _

_ Time to cry if it's what you feel. _

_ Life can hurt when it gets too real. _

_ I can hold you up when it's hard to deal. _

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your kilt?”

“Not yet. I see you’ve finally come to terms with the fact that I look better than you in skirt?”

You laughed, pressing a hand to your chest, faking offense. He grabbed your hand back, kissing your knuckles in an unnecessary apology. 

 

_ Alive, alive, _

_ Alive is all I wanna feel. _

_ Tonight, tonight _

_ I need to be where you are, _

_ I need to be where you are. _

 

“The shop was too quiet while you were gone.”

“What?”

“You weren’t there, singing randomly. Mr. Julius missed it.”

“Just Mr. Julius?”

“Well you know he’s a mess without you.”

 

_ Hey you, look around! _

_ Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound. _

_ We got nowhere else to go. _

_ And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets, _

_ You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat. _

_ You can take everything from me _

_ 'Cause this is all I need. _

 

You bumped your shoulder into Priestly’s. He bumped back. 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope.”

“So it’s the kind of surprise you can’t even hint at?”

“Yup.”

“Dammit.”

He knew you were actually glad. You loved surprises. And he loved you. 

 

_ You know that life is like a ticking clock: _

_ Nobody knows when it's gonna stop, yeah. _

_ Before I'm gone I need to touch someone _

_ With a word, with a kiss, with a decent song, yeah. _

 

You stopped to say hello to dogs. Priestly wanted to keep walking, but he had to remind himself there wasn’t a rush. He watched, hands in his pockets as you sat on the pavement, greeting the little pugs. They crawled on your lap, leaving little paw prints on your shorts as they licked your face. You laughed, making Priestly smile automatically. 

 

_ And it gets lonely when you live out loud, _

_ When the truth that you seek isn't in this crowd. _

_ You better find your voice, better make it loud. _

_ We've gotta burn that fire or we'll just burn out. _

 

He led you a while longer, before you finally stopped at a park. 

“Is this the surprise?”

“Almost.”

The two of you walked through the trees, enjoying the twilight and catching fireflies every once and awhile. It was peaceful and beautiful. 

 

_ Alive, alive, _

_ Alive is all I wanna feel. _

_ Tonight, tonight _

_ I need to be where you are, _

_ I need to be where you are. _

 

You broke through a sort of tree tunnel, into a garden. There was a gazebo in the middle with fairy lights strung up around it. A little stream flowed in front of you, and countless flowers bloomed all around you. Priestly took your hand again, and led you across and little bridge into the gazebo. 

 

Hey you, look around!

Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound.

We got nowhere else to go.

And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets,

You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat.

You can take everything from me, oh, yeah.

You can take everything from me

'Cause this is all I need.

 

The fairy lights made your hair shine and to Priestly, you’d never looked more perfect than right there. He didn’t say anything, he just pulled you closer and started to sway. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and danced. He spun you, and you laughed. You kept swaying as you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Pressing his hands into your waist he kissed back. 

 

_ We are free tonight, _

_ And everything's alright. _

_ Put your arms around me, _

_ Baby, show me how to move you. _

 

“This place is amazing. When did you find it?”

“The day after you left. I thought you’d like it.”

“Thank you for bringing me. I lo-”

You had turned around to face him, but he’s not there. He’s below you, kneeling. Priestly’s heart pounded against his ribs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little circle of metal and diamond. 

 

_ 'Cause there's no worries, there's no cares. _

_ Feel the sound that's everywhere. _

_ We'll take what's ours for once, _

_ And, baby, run like hell. _

 

“Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, you mean the world to me. And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets, you're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat. You can take everything from me, 'cause this is all I need. I love you more than anything, and I want to show you that every day. I’ll even say you look better in skirts even if it’s a lie.”

You laughed despite the tears rolling down your cheeks.

“Will you marry me?”

  
  


_ Hey, you, look around! _

_ Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound. _

_ We got nowhere else to go. _

 

“It’s so like you to quote the Goo Goo Dolls.”

“It worked, though didn’t it?”

“It was the skirt thing that sold me.”

“Shoulda known.”

You just laughed again, kissing him fiercely. 

 

_ Hey you, look around! _

_ Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound. _

_ We got nowhere else to go. _

_ And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets, _

_ You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat. _

_ You can take everything from me, oh, yeah. _

_ You can take everything from me _

_ 'Cause this is all I need. _

_ Yeah, this is all I need _


End file.
